Receivers are used in a wide range of applications to convert modulated signals into a form that is suitable for other use. For example, frequency modulated (FM) broadcast receivers are used to convert radio frequency (RF) FM modulated signals to audio signals that can be heard by an individual user through, for example, a speaker system or the like. Other receivers may be used to convert modulated signals to, for example, baseband digital signals that may be used as input to a digital processing system. Cellular phones, televisions, cable boxes, DVD players and recorders, VCRs, and the like, each use at least one type of receiver to accomplish their respective functions.
Many receiver types may be implemented as purely analog circuits. However, receiver designs also may be implemented as hybrid systems that employ both analog and digital circuits. Conversion of analog signals to corresponding digital signals at various points in the reception/demodulation processes executed in such receivers takes place at sample clock rates chosen by the receiver designers. A single sample clock rate is used for a given analog-to-digital conversion in the receiver, although the sample clock rates for analog-to-digital conversions that take place in different portions of the receiver may differ. The sample clock rate selected by the designer is often the result of trade-offs between interference introduced by the analog-to-digital conversion at the sample clock rate and other receiver parameters, such as power consumption, etc. Such trade-offs typically result in a sample clock rate that is not truly optimal for the receiver design. Accordingly, an improvement in the analog-to-digital conversion process employed in such receivers is desirable.